


The White Dress

by Twichan (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basicly every part of his body, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl is in a white dress, M/M, Mostly his hips, Negan is a pervert, Negan loves Carl in a white dress, Negan loves Carl's ass, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Tumblr, and his lips, and his thighs, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Twichan
Summary: Negan buys Carl a white dress.





	The White Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaFicachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaFicachi/gifts).



> Sorry my Summary and my Title's are so Goddamn cringy. Just remember that if you want to request a fanfic. Just tell me the name, ship, people, and some tags that you want fetured in this. Just find me on Tumblr, my account name is Twichan, the same as my Ao3! So enjoy this Nova! Sorry it is so late. I have been really busy during the past few months.

Negan walks into the Sancuary, there is chattering everywhere, everyone is busy and people are eating, cleaning or some are on there brecks. Everyone looks tired are worn out from there work. As Negan walks around, everyone notices him and goes on one knee and bows for Negan.

 

"Welcome back Sir" Simon welcomes Negan as they shake hands. Negan smiles at Simon who smiles back. Simon is Negans right hand man, and he treats Negan with respect, and he knows that when he dies, Simon will take over. And Simon knows that to. "Where's Carl" Negan asks as he raises his plasic bag, the noice startling everyone. "I got this gift for him, if any of you fuckers see him, please bring him to me" Negan orders "Now all of you people get back to work, I got a boy to find" Negan says at he sachets his way out of the room, everone going back to work.

 

Negan wonders around the place, looking for Carl. After a while, Negan starts to worry a bit about Carl, did he escape? Did he go back to Rick and the gang? Or...

 

 

Did he die? Negan starts to panic and think about where he is going to go next to find his boy. Until he thinks of the perfect place to check. His harem of wives. Negan grins at the thought and quickly rushes to the wives place. He is almost running as he enters the room, all the wives look over at Negan when he enters.

 

"Hello ladys" Negan says flirtatiously. Winking, trying to catch his breath. Some of the girls giggle, but some just give him glares. "Now sweethearts, we must not get fussy, I have to find someone very special, and I was wondering if you know where he i-" Negan is cut off by Sherry "Its Carl, is it?" Sherry asks, she almost sounds jealous because she knows what they do in the bedroom. Negan just smirks and and snickers to himself. "Your damn right it is, a smart one you are Sherry" Negan walks up to Sherry and traces his thumb over her lips, she just pulls her head back. Negan laughs, "I'm guessing you have seen him if you know who it is? If he came here and told you to not tell me where he went, he is gonna get a spanking when I find him." Negan threats. Most of the wives look scared but Sherry just glares. Sherry is about to speck but Amber cuts her off. "I saw him walking down the hallway, from what I saw, he was going left." Amber pauses and queers her eyes around the room, thinking really hard. Amber knows everywhere around the Sancuary. "Therefore, he is in your room sir, and I think he still might be in there." Amber finshes and everyone in the room is silent in shock. Even Negan as well! Negan just smirks and kisses Amber on the cheek, "Such a smart girl you are Amber, now if you exuse me, I got a gift to give!" Negan runs out of the room.

 

 

Negan rushes to his room, knowing that Carl is in there, when we arrives at the door, he knocks on the door. "Hey sugar! Open the door for Daddy!" Negan hears Carl groan, he can tell he is rolling his eye and walks over to the door and open's the door, Carl rolls his eye and does his sassy hip tilt, and crosses his arms "What do you want asshole?" Carl asks, Carl knows that Negan loves his hip tilt, and Negan knows that he is doing it to turn  him on. Negan smirks and grabs his hips and Carl gasps. Negan goes to his ear and whispers "You know how much I love that hip tilt love, now my dick is so needy for your hips to be rocking on my dick" Negan whispers and Carl blushes a dark red and Carl moves a strand of hair out of his face and tucks it from behide his ear and looks away from Negan. Negan just giggles and walks in the door. Carl quickly moves out of the way as he watches Negan sit on the bed, patting his hand beside him, wanting Carl to sit beside him. "Come here baby boy, sit beside me and come see what daddy got you!" Negan calls Carl over who is glaring at him. Carl walks towards Negan and sits beside him. Negan smirks "Good boy, now you wanna see what daddy got you?" Negan asks and hands the silver bag to Carl. Carl studys the bag and snaches it out of Negans hands, looking into the bag.

 

Carl takes the wrapping paper out of the bag. Once Carl gets to the bottom, Carl freezes. Negan smirks "What is it Carl? Come on! Take it out! let daddy see!" Negan exclaims as Carl gives Negan the dirtest look and pulls out a clean white dress. "Are you kidding me! A white fucking dress, what do you think I am? A drag queen?" Carl asks and studys the dress and places it beside him. "Whats wrong kid, do you not like it?" Negan pouts and queers his eyes down. Carl looks at Negan, Carl almost feels bad for making Negan upset. "W-Well, its okay its just that" Carl gets cut off by the sound of Negan clapping his hands together. "Now thats more like it! Now how about you go into the bathroom and change into that beautiful dress. Oh! And keep the pants and underwear off!" Negan trys to push Carl off the bed. Carl just glares and gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom with the dress.

 

 

It has been a couple of minutes since Carl went into the bathroom, Negan is sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet up and down. Until he finally hears the door open. Negan looks up at a blushing Carl, wearing a white dress. He is blushing like he jut got humilated at the talent show. Negans jaw drops, his dick growing hard in his pants. "N-Negan? How do I look?" Carl asks blushing harder. Negan just snickers and sits up and walks up to Carl and picks him up, causing Carl to yelp and wrap his legs around Negans waist. Negan purrs at Carl, causing Carl to blush. "You look hot as fuck baby, God the things i'm gonna do to you sweetie" Negan whispers to Carl. Carl blushes and flinches when Negan grabs his ass and slightly squeezes it. Negan carries Carl to the bed and places him down. "I just wanna admire your precious body kiddo~" Negan starts to rub and squeeze Carl's thighs. Carl shuts his eye and turns his head to the side. Negan pulls up Carls dress to reveal Carls hard dick. Negan licks his lips and lowers his head down and starts to jack off Carl, Carl opens his eye to see Negan touching his dick. "Wow, its pretty hard baby, is it me? Or is it the fact that your wearing a white dress?" Negan asks as he starts to lick long stripes up Carls dick, causing Carl to shudder and his dick to twitch. Negan giggles and contines licking faster, his beard tickling the bottom of Carls dick. 

 

"N-Negan..." Carl moans out as he starts to sqirm slightly as Negan trys to hold him still. Negan puts his dick in his mouth, causing Carl to lose control. "Fuck!" He shouts, Negan knows that he is close to cumming. Negan starts to bob his head up and down causing Carl to go to his orgasm. Carl throws his head back. Carl cums into Negans mouth, Negan moaning in the process. Negan gets his mouth of Carls leaking dick with a loud and messy pop as he licks his lips. "Damn kiddo, you taste fucking good baby boy, now its your turn baby! Suck my dick love~" Negan orders and unzips his jeans and pulls down his pants and boxers, reveling his hard dick. Carl sits up and looks down at his dick in total shock. Carl notices that he is drolling, he quickly wips it away and gets straght to work! Carl goes on his knees and studys Negans leaking dick. Carl looks up at Negan worried and starts licking up and down. Negan throws his head back "Oh shit kid! You sure know how to suck dick kiddo!" Negan complments as Carl rolls his eye and continues to lick at a faster paste. Negan is a moaning mess of what Carl is doing to him. Carl then takes his dick into his mouth, moaning in the process. Negan smirks and bucks into Carls mouth, causing Carl to gag. Carl looks up at Negan and slaps his thigh, showing that he is hurt. "Oh shit baby! I'm sorry, now do you want it down your throut or on your pretty face?" Negan asks as Carl looks up at him, he starts to think before he takes Negan's dick out of his mouth, his lips follow. Carl sits back and shuts his eye and opens his mouth, his tounge hanging out of his mouthm showing that he wants it on his face. "Oh shit baby, you look wonderful, so I guess you want it out?" Negan asks as he see's Carl nod his head. Negan goes to his climax as the first drop of cum hits Carl's check, causing Carl to shudder and jump slightly. The rest goes on his hair, face, tounge or into his mouth. Carl swallows the cum down his throat, and licks his lips and looks up at Negan with lust in his eyes.

 

 

"Y-You taste good Negan" Carl complements as Negan just laughs and pulls Carl onto his lap. His hard dick pressing against Carls ass cheek. Carl gulps and positions himself to where his dick is lining up with Carls hole. Carl shudders and looks at Negan. "P-Please Negan..." Carl blushes and blows a strand of hair out of his face. Negan smirks, "What do you want baby boy? Good boys ask nicely" Negan smirks and looks at Carl straight in the eye. "I-I want your dick in my ass Negan, please  **Please** give it to me! I need it!" Carl begs as Negan shoves his dick up Carls hole without warning. Carl right away throws his head back as his eye widens. "FUCK!" Carl shouts so loud that the wives probally heard him. "So tight baby, its to unbelieveable how tight your hole is Carl, I love it" Negan bucks at a slow paste so Carl can gt the hang of it. Carl looks back at Negan and grabs Negans face and pulls him into a deep kiss. Negan fucks Carl a little bit faster, Carls hole clunching around Negan's dick. Carl pulls away and stuffs his face in Negans neck. Negan smirks when Carl starts to ride him.

 

 

"Good boy, riding daddy's dick like a good boy!" Negan exclaims as he bucks faster causing Carl to throw his head back, hands still on Negan's face. "N-Negan!!! FUCK!" Carl curses out as he bounces up and down on Negans dick. Negan throws his head back, reaching his climax. "I'm cumming baby, so be prepared for whats to come" Negan winks and bucks ore wildly and faster. Carl hangs his mouth open uncontroably. Carl can't stop moaning. Until Negan cums and Carl loses it Carl and Negans moans and shouts and cures mix in the room. Until Negan stops as Carl pulls off of Negans dick and falls on Negans chest. Negan tucks Carl up into his arms and cuddles him.

 

 

"Negan" Carl says softly

 

 

"Ya baby?" Negan looks down at a sleepy and worn out Carl

 

 

"I love you" Carl kisses Negans hand as Negan smiles.

 

"I love you to baby. Now you better get some sleep. We got  **Big** plans for tommorow!"

**Author's Note:**

> So i accsdently posted it, so I started to panic. But I fixed it lol I feel so stupid.


End file.
